An awful betrayal
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: "Was their friendship actually love? It seemed that way." Jordan and Joey have a heart-to-heart about Jordan's ex romance, but it leads to something more.


_Tick, tick, tock, tock_

_Tick, tick, tock, tock, tick, tick_

_Wake up, wake up_

_Wake up, wake up_

The beginning lyrics of the song seeped out of the radio speakers, making a sigh escape Jordan's lip. His eyes shifted over to the passenger seat, frowning as he looked at Joey. Joey was the only true person that he could talk to - talk about his feelings. Jordan had his brother and the other members of the group, but they weren't as understanding as Joe. Nobody was. That fact right there, made them have a true friendship. A friendship that was often hidden from the fans.

"Joe." Jordan whispered, shaking his head. The song reminded him of his ex, Brianna. The couple were together for three years, and had one child, a daughter. Sadly, things came to a horrible end when Brianna was caught in bed with another man. Joey let his facial expression change, forming into a sadden expression. "J, it'll be fine." Joey said, placing a reassuring hand on Jordan's shoulder. Seeing his friend in pain, caused by heartache, hurt him as well.

_I know you must have had a long day_

_'Cause at 6 o'clock I heard you say_

_There was something that was on your mind_

_But you ain't told me and it's almost 9_

Jordan shook his head, pulling to the curb. His nerves were starting to act up on him; if he was to keep driving, he'd crash. "It's this song, it reminds me of her. It reminds me of the breakup, but I don't have the heart to turn it off." Jordan spoke in a whisper, trying his best to not let the pain obvious in his voice. Everywhere he went, there was always some reminder of the woman he loved. Jordan turned his head to the side, looking out the window. He could feel the tears build up in his eyes, but he wasn't about to let them fall. Not in front of his bestfriend.

_Now it's 9 o'clock and I thought_

_We could talk but you ain't giving in_

_Through this hovering girl, it's almost 10_

_Gotta know if you're mad at me before Grey's Anatomy_

_'Cause we could drag this out all night_

The last lyric of the verse, caused a flashback of that night to pop into his head. It was a flashback of the fight they had. And, it was a flashback that he really didn't want to remember, he knew he'd breakdown if he had to witness it all over again.

-Flashback-

Jordan walked into the house, quietly shutting the door behind him. A black felt jewerly box was in his left hand, and a smile was on his face. That night was going to be a good one, or so he thought. The quiet house soon filled with the sounds of passion, pushing Jordan into a fit of rage. He dropped the box out of his hand, letting it land on the hardwood floor as he ran up the stairs. There was only one destination in his sights; the bedroom. Jordan jiggled the doorknob, growling as he found it locked. "I'm coming in!" He shouted, raising his foot and kicking down the door. There laid a nude Brianna, with a stranger laying beside her. It was an image that would forever be in his brain. There was no getting it out.

"We're over." Jordan grumbled, hurrying down the stairs. On his way, he pulled out his cell, scrolling through the contacts. The frist name was Joey, and he hit the call button. That night was when the two of them became closer than they ever had. Joey saved Jordan from doing something horrible.

-End-

_Until it's 2 in the morning, girl whatcha wanna do?_

_Do you wanna fight? Wanna say goodnight?_

_If you tell me you want it this could be over_

_Cause it's 2 in the morning, girl whatcha wanna do?_

_Do you wanna fight? Wanna say goodnight?_

_If you tell me you want it this could be over_

Small tears formed in Jordan's eyes, and he turned his head as soon as he felt them. "Joe.." Jordan whispered, sighing softly. His head was still turned away. "Do you believe that I deserved this? Do you believe that i'm too bad of a person that I don't deserve love?" Jordan questioned. Instead of a straight and honest answer, Joey simply laughed. It wasn't because it was funny, it was because it wasn't true. Not one bit. "That is crazy." Joey said, switching off the radio. As much as he liked to know the radio was playing his music, this wasn't one moment to play it. Not when his best friend was upset over the lyrics.

Joe looked over at Jordan, his blue eyes twinkling. "Jordan, you deserve love. You deserve someone who will properly take care of you, and vise versa. You deserve someone who won't cheat, someone who will be there for you no matter what, you deserve much better than Brianna." Joey said, placing a hand underneath Jordan's chin, turning his face to him. A smile formed over Jordan's lips, letting his brown eyes look into Joe's. "Do you really mean that?" That question earned a nod from Joey. "I do." He replied, simply. Joey really did mean it - every single word of it.

Jordan slowly nodded his head and leaned forward, making his face be only inches away from Joey's. "Good." Jordan whispered, planting a soft kiss on the younger mans lips. There was no protesting from the blonde; he gladly kissed back, adding more passion into the kiss. It was definitely something that neither of them had even attempted to try before, but they weren't complaining. Was their friendship actually love? It seemed that way.

Joey could feel himself hardening as the kiss continued. He slowly pulled away from the others lips, leaving him disappointed. "Not now." He whispered, motioning towards his very restricting jeans. A smirk appeared over Jordan's lips and he leaned closer, undoing Joey's pants. He pulled the others cock out of his jeans and grasped it in his hand, stroking it slowly as he licked his lower lip. "Yes. Now." Jordan said, leaning down closer and flicking his tongue over the head of Joe's cock. He tongue trailed over his member, then he wrapped his lips around, bobbing his head up and down as he sucked him. Joey leaned his head back and grasped the seat, letting Jordan work. A stiffled moan escaped his lips, feeling the pleasure shoot through his body. He hadn't felt anything quite like what he was currently feeling, it was amazing.

The veins in Joey's cock soon began throbbing and Jordan pulled back, letting his brown eyes gaze into Jordan's deep blues. "Backseat." Jordan whispered, climbing into the back of the car. The brunette pulled off his clothes, watching as Joe climbed back with him. Joey followed Jordan's lead, stripping down his clothes, letting the lay in the floorboard. He had never had sex with a man before, so his excitement level was sky high; but he was also scared, quite scared. Jordan ran his fingers through the blondes hair, grasping it tight as he pulled him in for another kiss. "Fuck me, Joe." Jordan whispered, moving his body around, hoisting his ass in the air.

Biting his lip, Joey moved onto his kness behind Jordan, scooting forward so their skin was touching. He placed his hands on Jordan's hips, and entered inside him. His thrusts were slow in the beginning; he needed to get the feel of everything. And once he did, his thrusts sped up. Groans filled the car as Joe ravaged Jordan's backside, snapping his hips, furiously. "Oh, fuck me!" Jordan screamed, loving every second of the sex. There was no possible way that it could end; Jordan wasn't going to let him stop, not anytime soon.

The sex continued for quite some time. Joey soon pulled out and sat down in the seat, stroking his cock in his hand. Jordan mimicked his actions and sat beside Jordan, stroking his own cock. They were both on the verge of cumming. Joey stroked his cock faster, leaning his head back as he did. Suddenly, the car filled with another groan of pleasure; they both came. "Jordan.." Joey whispered, leaning his head to the side, allowing his eyes to trail over the other mans face. "Yes?" Jordan responded, biting down on his lower lip. "What does this mean?" Joey whispered, feeling more confused than he ever had in his entire life. Jordan placed a hand on Joey's cheek, smiling at him as he did. "I hope it means we can be together." He replied, softly.

The thought rushed over Joe and suddenly, he smiled. "Together? As a couple?" He said to himself, moving closer to the man beside him. "I want that." He nodded his head, moving his eyes to gaze into Jordan's. "Good, we're together, then." Jordan whispered, planting a soft kiss on the others lips. They were now a couple, a loving one at that. But, there was one problem, they had to break it to the band. That part was going to be hard, but they'd get through it. Jordan was sure of it.


End file.
